


Where we went wrong

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Despite the strain to their friendship, she wanted to take Rowan to the ball.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Kudos: 5





	Where we went wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Onde as coisas deram errado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824662) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 23 - Gold.

She would trade all the gold in her vault for a chance to go back and make things right again.

Truth be told, she didn't even know where they went wrong in the first place, only that they had, because now it seemed that Rowan didn't even want to be her friend anymore, let alone…

She tried telling herself that it was a meaningless first crush, then that it was just a hopeless first love, but she always took comfort in the fact that they at least would always be best friends. Even if Rowan couldn't have made her crush on Bill more obvious, it was her who was Rowan's best friend, not him, and that made her feel at least somewhat validated.

And yet now that everyone was talking about dates and romances, Rowan kept pushing her away. She couldn't understand why Rowan would rather not go with Ben than go with her, especially when she didn't even like Ben. Rowan was the one that was always insisting that he was suspicious and that they couldn't trust him, and yet there she was, making plans with him. Then, when they were talking about the ball, all that Rowan could talk about was how excited she was that Bill might drop by, and it almost made her wish that she and Rowan had never made friends with Bill.

All she wanted was to take Rowan to the ball, but she couldn't entertain the idea of Rowan refusing to go with her, and yet, the way Rowan was acting lately, that was a terrifyingly real possibility.

How could things have gone so wrong between them? At one point, they only had each other, and they were the misfits, the ones no one in Hogwarts seemed to care about. Now, she somehow had found herself in the middle of a popular crowd, and she thought Rowan was right there alongside her, but others didn't seem her that way. They had grown apart, and now she couldn't bring herself to invite the one person that she wanted to come to the ball with.

All she hoped was that it wasn't too late to fix things between them, if not before the ball, then at least in time for them to savage their friendship. Even if Rowan would never love her back, she still needed them to keep being friends.


End file.
